User blog:Grrrbear26/CCC4 Haux, The Precourser of Machines
I've haven't posted a champion in at least a year and it shows. Hello again everyone! |date = 7/9/2014 |health = 60 |attack = 40 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 418 (+84) |damage= 56.4 (+3) |range = 150 |armor = 10 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.613 (+3.1%) |healthregen = 6 (+0.93) |mana = 200 (+30) |manaregen = 4 (+.4) |speed = 335 }} Haux, Precursor or Machines us a custom champion concept made for the CCC4 (herehttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lykrast/CCC4_by_Commander_Marko is the link. Having trouble formatting sorry for the inconvenience) Haux is a close range fighter, adept at disrupting enemy positions while hammering down damage. He can be out sustained as he has no natural way of replenishing health and his defense becomes less and less effective the longer the fight goes on. Haux is also adept at laying down damage from a range with Plasmic Wrath. Abilities bonus magic damage and magnetizes it for 3 seconds. Nearby magnetized enemies are slowed by 10% when facing away from Haux or the magnetisphere. Hitting a magnetized enemy with a basic attack or Plasmic Wrath refreshes the buff. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = Global |costtype = }} | }} Haux fires an energy ball in a line that explodes on the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage and magnetizing nearby enemy units. |description2 = This abilities range is increased equal to how far it travels inside the magentisphere's influence. While this energy ball travels through the magnetisphere's influence, it will curve towards the center slightly. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 475 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Haux takes 15% reduced magic and physical damage from magnetized targets. Haux energizes his armor, shielding him for 2 seconds. If Repeater Armor is cast again within 8 seconds, the shield is 15% less effective. This stacks up to 60% less effectiveness. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 45|55|65|75|85 |costtype = mana }} | }} Haux deals magic damage and pulls in nearby magnetized enemies. If a magnitized enemy is inside the influence of the magnetishpere, the magnetism is consumed and they are dragged towards the magnetisphere instead but at twice the distance. Haux is also dragged towards the Magnetishere if he is inside of its influence. After activating Attraction, it becomes Repulsion. |leveling= |cooldown= 5 |cost= 45 |costtype= mana |range= 400 }} Haux deals magic damage and pushes all nearby magnetized enemies a short distance. If a magnitized enemy is inside the influence of the magnetishpere, the magnetism is consumed and they are knocked away from the magnetisphere instead but at twice the distance. Haux is also knocked away from the Magnetishere if he is inside of its influence. After activating Repultion, it becomes Attraction. |leveling= |cost= 45 |costtype= Mana |cooldown = |range = }} | }} Haux throws a Magnetisphere at target location. After landing, the Magnetisphere inflences the area around it. Haux can only have one magneticshere at a time. Casting Haux's Basic abilities outside of the magnetisphere's influence adds (affected by cooldown reduction) seconds to their cooldown, and reduces their damage an shielding by 50%. Haux starts with one rank in Magnetishpere, and can put additional ranks in it at levels 6, 11 and 16. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = }} | }} Theoretical Item Build Appearence Haux is a bulky, clockwork being covered in metal plates (Both floating and attached) Lore In an old laboratory once owned by Viktor. A lone golem's gears and joints screeched. The golem, being almost unable to move, fell over, and hit a table, toppling some vials onto each other. The resulting explosion was heard long and far throughout Zaun. It was not long before Zac came to prevent the explosion from causing further casualties or damage. He did not find what he was expecting though. The metal support beam of the building had not fallen over, but were suspended in mid air. At the center of the building was standing a tattered golem, barely standing. Zac intervened, helping the golem put the beams down and led him through the crouds of people who had gathered. They were staring at the golem, and something in their eyes made him feel like his chest would sink into the ground. "It's fear," said Zac. "Do not worry, it will soon pass, and they will see you for who you are." Haux named himself after one of the many chemicals he toppled over a few weeks later, just before he left Zac to discover more about his creator. Haux, still meek, spied on viktor from afar. Watching as new people came to join his cause. Every curious about his creators methods, he walked in. The people whom he had seen earlier seemed to revere him. Telling him that "The creator has found favor in you." or "The creator has blessed you as much as himself." Eventually he stumbled upon Vikor himself, "Augmenting" yet another disciple. Haux sat quietly, watching and studding his creators methods. Finally Viktor stopped. "You are an unworthy candidate," stated the metal man before turning a knob on the disciples chest. Viktor walked away from the disciple as a wheezing noise began emanating from the table. Haux walked to the creature on the table. It was both man and machine.Only its chest and eyes remained fleshy, though its eyes did not look as reverent as the others had looked as Haux was entering. They were panicked, like the eyes from when he first emerged. The creature was desperately grasping the knob on its chest. Haux grabbed the knob and turned it for him until the wheezing stopped. The creatures eyes relaxed a bit but not completely. Haux lifted the creature from the table and walked out of Viktors Camp. Something was wrong, and Zac would know what to do. Months later he appeared on the doorstep of the League. Providing his services in exchange for one promise. That the league would eventually rip the secrets of Golem creation from Viktors mind and deliver it to him. Haux would see Viktors dream through, only he would do it right. Quotes Don't know how to format this. Please help. Selection "Soon there will be thousands of us." Movement "I need no compass." "I sense a disturbance in the magnetic poles." Joke Haux knocks on his head "You cannot see my mind summoner." "Don't let me to close you your hard drive." Tips Magnetispher are Repultion can be great engagment tools. Use Magnetisphere to bend Plasmic Wrath around creepwaves during the laning phase. Activating Attraction or Repultion with no viable targets can be useful to swap which ability you have. Tips to counter Durring the laning phase, stay out of direct line of site from the magnetisphere, not Haux, as his Plasmic Wrath is more likely to come from that direction than his own. Watch for when he places his magnetisphere infront or behind him, as he is likely about to you Attraction/Repultion to get close to you. The opportune moment to engage Haux is right after he misses Plasmic Wrath, as he will be unable to use it again for a longer cooldown. Patch notes 7/9/2014 # Fixed some typos and clarified # Updated lore 7/10/2014 # Added a time mechanic to the magnetisphere making it more important to stay in/near it. # Adjusted Repeater Aromor's numbers to be higher. He should b tanky as hell inside that magnetisphere. Out of the magnetisphere it will only shave some of the damage off an auto attack. # Removed the cooldown mechanic from Plasmic Wrath to compensate for the above changes. # Attrction and Repulsion are no longer on a static cooldown. This was changed because of the cooldown changes made to the ultimate. # Lowered the cooldown of Magnetisphere at early ranks but increased it at later ranks to buff early game but make it harder in the late game to reposition magnetisphere 7/11/2014 # Plasmic wrath's cooldown now scales with level. # Attraction and repulsion ranges increased to 400. You need to magnetize enemies you shouldn't have to worry about anything other than "being close" # A range is now displayed for Attraction and Repulsion when a nearby enemy is magnetized # Magnetized enemies are now slowed slightly when moving away from Haux or the magnetisphere. Category:Custom champions